Earth Precure
Earth Precure! ( 地球プリキュア ! Chikyu Purikyua!) is a fan serie created by MikuHatsune145. Story Hana is fresh and calm and is love takes care of flowers,she also is in the gardening club and in a n association for cleaning the rubbishs to save the Earth. She is really serious about this subect and their friends tells her she is the savior of the Earth because she is really invested on this. Hana's parents are the creator of this association this is why she is really seroius about it,she loves animals and has a garden full of animals and Hana own a little white furet, he is nammed Shiro because he is entirely white she call him Shiro-kun. In the Natural Kingdom,Flowy,the assistant of the queen has been choosen to be the lead mascot to be the with the other mascots to goes on Earth and search the legendary warriors the Pretty Cures. So Flowy and the other mascots go on Earth and search the PreCures and meets the Darkness Sprouts the darks counterparts of the mascots and are searching the Rainbow Sprouts: magic sprouts who can spread magic flowers and make the birth of a drop of happiness and also new plants in Earth. Hana meet Flowy when she was sleeping in the garden of her house in the back of her furet, she took them in her room and ask Shiro to go in his panier and when Flowy wakes up and see Hana and say: "Oh! Hello you're really cute you know?",Hana scared removes from her bed and scream scared why the rabbit (Earthy is a rabbit) start talking. She scent the aura of Hana and say she is one of the Cures and jump in her arms. Characters PreCures Hana Hanasaku/Cure Flower Hana is the lead cure of the group, she loves gardening,take cares of animals and watch the cloud (because she find it really poetic), she justly write poemes,those poemes are about flowers and the nature. She has a white furet called Shiro and often call him Shiro-kun,one day she find Earthy in the back of her furet,she talk to her and she say to her,she is really cute and Hana was afraid and go into her bed and Earthy rassures her. She explain her the danger who is in the Natural Kingdom and say to her she is a PreCure and give her a Natural Tablette (Naturaru Tabureto) a palette with magic crystal touch on it to transform her into Cure Flower (Kyua Furawa) her main item is the Flower Baton. She is the bestfriend of Sora,she know her since the kindergarten and always share the same thing with her. Her main color is pink. Sora Kazeryoiki/Cure Wind Sora is the best friend of Hana,she know her since the kindergarten and is always together with Hana, they share the same tastes and the same things. One day she find in the fields,Windy a bunny-like mascot,she lives at the campagn and is always caring of the animals and the fields with her parents. When she was picking cherries,her favourite fruits she once again find Windy and she wakes up and eat a cherry. Sora took her in her home and gives her a part of a cherry pie and she say "Oh! Its delicious!" (Are? Oishi desu!) she thanks her was afraid when she heard Windy talking. She say to her she is a PreCure because she smell her power. She can transform with a "Natural Palette" into Cure Windy (Kyua Uindi) and her main item is the Windy Fan. Her main color is grey. Mizu Kottamizu/Cure Water Mizu is one of the PreCures,she is at the same school with Hana and Sora,she is always saying "I will always be better than you!" because she thinks she is better than the other one,she selfish and narcissic because she is rich,but she act like that because she is always lonely,because her parents are always working and she only talk with them with her phone. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime